


Knight Moves

by Sunbliss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunbliss/pseuds/Sunbliss
Summary: Harry e Severus si rincontrano dopo un paio d’anni dalla fine della guerra, quando entrambi vengono condannati a svolgere lavori socialmente utili sul Nottetempo.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Knight Moves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knight Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596116) by [suitesamba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitesamba/pseuds/suitesamba). 



> Salve a tutti! Ho trovato questa meraviglia girando su AO3 e non ho proprio saputo resistere. Con il gentile aiuto di dess ho corretto e reso leggibile il mio maldestro tentativo di traduzione. Spero vi piaccia tanto quanto è piaciuto a me!  
> Ovviamente non esitate a segnalare errori e se potete andate a sbirciare l'originale!

ooOoo

“E questo dovrebbe essere un lavoro socialmente utile?”

Harry Potter si trovava accanto a Percy Weasley con le braccia incrociate sopra il petto, fissando l’autobus viola a tre piani parcheggiato in una tranquilla stradina dietro una villetta diroccata appena fuori Hogsmeade.

“Il Nottetempo è garantito alla comunità magica come un servizio. Le tratte sono nominali e non iniziano nemmeno a coprire le spese che servono a mantenerlo in funzione”. Percy era in piena modalità insegnante al momento. “Come avrai imparato dalla lezione d’orientamento, spero, il Nottetempo è disponibile a tutti i membri della comunità magica – streghe, maghi e maghinò. È particolarmente usato dai maghinò che non hanno accesso ad altro tipo di mezzi di trasporto magici…”

“Sono salito sul nottetempo, Perce. Diverse volte.” Anche provando a pensarci non riusciva a ricordare nulla che fosse anche solo remotamente piacevole riguardo a quelle esperienze, e l’impressione generale che gli era rimasta era un vago senso di nausea. Harry sospirò e fece diversi passi indietro guardando l’autobus. “Quindi-Venerdì e sabato notte dalle nove fino alle sei di mattina. Questa è la mia punizione.”

Percy si irritò. “Incarico”, lo corresse.

“Sì, giusto. Incarico. Scusa.” Harry aveva visto Percy ad alcune cene a casa Weasley un paio di volte. Non voleva avere questa discussione di fronte all’intero clan Weasley. Meglio rassegnarsi ora.

“Farai le tue trecento ore in un lampo,” disse Percy. Probabilmente stava tentando di essere incoraggiante, ma invece gli aveva dato l’impressione che per lui trecento ore fossero una pena fin troppo leggera. “Suggerirei una visita al Nottetempo ora, ma ti stanno aspettando da Gladrags per la prova dell’uniforme.”

“Unifome?” Harry fece due passi indietro, allontanandosi da Percy, proprio nel momento in cui quest’ultimo stava alzando i tacchi per andarsene. “Oh no-io... mi ricordo di quella uniforme, Percy. Percy!” si lanciò verso di lui, tirandolo per un braccio fino a che non si voltò. “È viola!” tremò “di _velluto_ viola. Con decorazioni dorate.”

“Velluto di cotone, veramente,” disse Percy con un sorriso perfido. “e Snape ha avuto la stessa reazione.”

“Sna…?” si girò Harry appena Percy fece per andarsene. “Aspetta un attimo, Percy Weasley.” Disse con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. “Che c’entra Snape?”

Percy si girò e alzo gli occhi al cielo. “Beh, non ti aspetterai mica che il Nottetempo si guidi da solo, vero?”

ooOoo

**Amnistia parziale offerta per coloro che hanno usato le Maledizioni Senza Perdono**

_15 Aprile, 2001_ A Streghe e maghi che abbiano usato le Maledizioni senza Perdono durante i tre anni di impero di terrore del Signore Oscuro (Maggio 1995- Maggio 1998) verrà offerta un’amnistia parziale dal Ministro della Magia. I processi verranno ridimensionati per tutti coloro che si consegnino entro il 31 di maggio e la condanna della prigione verrà sostituita da lavori socialmente utili, restrizione magica e pagamenti dei debiti di guerra. Dal momento che queste maledizioni vennero rese legali da Signore Oscuro nel 1997, questo provvedimento legislativo è stato dichiarato nullo e invalidato, in quanto la sua ascesa al potere non era stata autorizzata da alcuna legge magica.

“Semplicemente il numero di streghe e maghi che utilizzarono queste maledizioni durante il regime di Voldemort è, da una prospettiva pratica, non gestibile,” disse il Ministro della Magia Shacklebolt durante la conferenza stampa dove è stato rivelato il piano di Amnistia. “Semplicemente non abbiamo le risorse per imprigionare così tante persone e rimuoverle dalla società produttiva. La guerra è stata un inferno- il terrorismo imposto da Voldemort ha imposto, anche a cittadini rispettanti della legge, di utilizzare misure estreme e disperate.”

Shacklebolt ha continuato dicendo che ogni caso sarebbe stato revisionato individualmente e appropriate misure di risarcimento saranno richieste in base alla gravità del reato e alle sue conseguenze.

ooOoo

**Harry Potter, Minerva McGonnagal tra coloro che richiedono l’Amnistia**

_3 Giugno, 2001_ il Ministro della Magia ha pubblicato la lista di coloro che hanno fatto richiesta per l’amnistia, a causa dell’uso delle Maledizioni senza Perdono durante gli anni di regime dell’Oscuro Signore. I nomi di 214 individui sono presenti su questa lista, inclusi alcuni dei 90 studenti che frequentarono Hogwarts durante l’anno accademico 1997-1998. Mangiamorte condannati e altri sostenitori di Voldemort sono attualmente incarcerati e non sono stati inclusi nella lista.

Harry Potter, ora una recluta tra gli Auror, e la Professoressa McGonnagal, preside della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts, hanno entrambi rilasciato semplici dichiarazioni dicendo di aver utilizzato le maledizioni durante la guerra. “È stato imperdonabile,” si legge dalla dichiarazione della McGonnagal, “ma era l’unica azione possibile a quel tempo a causa dell’imminente attacco al castello.” La Professoressa ammette di aver utilizzato la Maledizione Imperius su un professore e Mangiamorte quando Harry Potter e i suoi compagni hanno fatto ritorno ad Hogwarts, appena prima dalla Battaglia Finale.

La dichiarazione di Potter attesta: “Apprezzo l’offerta di amnistia da parte del Ministro della Magia e accetterò tutte le condizioni che mi verranno poste.”

Severus Snape, Preside di Hogwarts durante il regime dell’Oscuro Signore, ha anch’egli fatto richiesta per il programma di Amnistia, nonostante gli sia stata riconosciuta la piena Grazia per i crimini da lui commessi durante la guerra.

ooOoo

Due uomini, entrambi vestiti in un’abbagliante uniforme di velluto di cotone viola con decorazioni dorate e bottoni di ottone, stavano in piedi di fronte ad un autobus viola a tre piani. La loro postura era simile- braccia incrociate, spalle curve, schiena rigida. La disapprovazione emanava dai due in modo evidente.

“Sei sicuro di poter guidare questa cosa?” disse il più giovane rivolgendosi all’altro. Il Bus, il quale sembrava silenziosamente in folle, nonostante fosse stato fuori servizio per 16 ore, singhiozzò rantolando.

“Niente affatto. Il mio addestramento è consistito nel dare un’occhiata all’autobus e in un’ispezione della mia patente.”

Harry lo fissò. Era lì, a conversare- una conversazione adulta, non offensiva- con la sua ex nemesi personale, Severus Snape: era un’esperienza completamente nuova. Specialmente perché Snape non aveva ancora detto o fatto nulla per suggerire che tra loro ci fosse stato un rapporto controverso, per quel che valeva, o una qualsiasi relazione.

“Come funziona comunque?” Harry si avvicinò e sbirciò il quadro di controllo arrugginito coperto di usurate lettere dorate che segnalavano i comandi. Focalizzandosi sull’autobus invece che sull’improbabilità di essere obbligato a fare trecento ore di servizi socialmente utili con _Snape_ , tra tutte le persone possibili, sarebbe andato bene per il momento.

“Un motore a diesel babbano potenziato con la magia,” strascicò Snape. “O così presumo.” Snape si mosse verso il davanti del bus e tirò un calcio ad una gomma con un paio di costosi ma usurati stivali di pelle di drago.

Harry si appoggio al bus e represse un sorriso. “Fare così non è mai sembrato aiutare mio zio Vernon quando lo faceva alla sua macchina.”

“Hmm.” Snape si accucciò ad esaminare la ruota, poi ficcò la testa al di sotto del bus per dare un’occhiata al telaio. “Mio padre diceva sempre che feriva meno che colpire la porta,” disse, imperturbato.

“Ah.” Harry si soffermò a rigirare le parole nella sua mente. Snape aveva appena menzionato suo padre. Casualmente.

Snape si alzò e si pulì le mani sui pantaloni. “Beh Potter, andiamo. Il nostro turno inizia tra 15 minuti e dobbiamo ancora _salire_ sull’autobus.”

Harry seguì questo sconosciuto ( _Snape - è Snape_ ) su per i tre scalini fino al primo piano dell’autobus. Era difficile credere che in realtà esistessero ben tre di queste mostruosità, ciascuna eseguiva un turno di otto ore, per poi ritirarsi in una strada magica di periferia mentre il successivo turno iniziava con un autobus fresco e un nuovo team, e una squadra di manutenzione puliva, riforniva e faceva il pieno all’autobus fuori servizio.

“Non capisco,” disse Harry. Snape tirò giù da un gancio una cintura col borsellino e gliela tirò. Lui la prese e se la agganciò alla vita. “Molly sta lavorando facendo turni al mattino all’orfanotrofio dei maghi. Zabini sta facendo l’uomo delle pulizie al ministero dopo l’orario di chiusura. E hanno Gretchen Stafford e un’altra mezza dozzina di ex-studenti che lavano padelle al San Mungo”

Sbirciò la lista sul finestrino dietro il sedile del conducente e sospirò. “Incantesimi pulenti sulle lenzuola. Vuol dire che il team delle pulizie non le cambia? Ugh. Ricordami di non dormire mai su uno di quei letti.” Si mise al lavoro, salendo al primo piano per scendere poco dopo.

Trovò Snape seduto al posto del conducente, con la fronte corrugata d’innanzi al pannello di controllo. Dire che Snape sembrava a suo agio sarebbe un’esagerazione, ma certamente non sembrava fuori posto quanto Harry si era immaginato. Ovviamente, non aveva neanche mai visto l’uomo in un’uniforme di velluto di cotone viola prima.

“La Ford del ’59 di mio padre aveva più leve e pulsanti di questo affare,” mormorò.

Hmm. Un altro riferimento a suo padre.

“Stavi scherzando prima, vero? Tu lo hai _già_ guidato prima, giusto?” Harry fece capolino dal divisorio, bacchetta in mano. Aveva già riempito otto bottiglie con acqua calda, e le aveva sistemate su uno scaffale tra pile di asciugamani imbevuti di incantesimi riscaldanti. Il punto seguente della lista era, “Pulire il vomito.” Era inserito in cattiva calligrafia tra gli altri punti. Harry sospettò la squadra delle pulizie.

“No.” Rispose Snape mentre spingeva, in via sperimentale, un bottone. Harry si girò e vide le ventole sopra i letti cominciare a girare.

““No” nel senso “No, ho guidato un autobus ma non _questo_ autobus?”” Harry si aggiustò il ridicolo cappello, tirando in basso la piccola visiera a coprire la cicatrice.

“Signor Potter -posso solo assumere che mi sia stato dato questo lavoro perché ho risposto -Sì- al questionario che mi era stato dato. La domanda era- Ha mai guidato un’auto babbana?- I conducenti regolari di questo… questo -” sembrò in difficolta a trovare la parola, “ -Questo _veicolo_ sono maghi mediocri con una scarsa istruzione ma con – presti attenzione, Signor Potter, questa è la parte importante – _palle d’acciaio_.”

Ah. Finalmente. Il “Signor Potter” lo aveva rimesso in un territorio più familiare con Snape.

“Io sono coraggioso,” mormorò.

“Non così coraggioso” replicò Snape.

Cosa? Snape aveva davvero rifiutato una brillante opportunità per accusarlo del suo stupido coraggio Grifondoro?

Snape spinse un altro pulsante. La porta idraulica si chiuse. Continuò a fissare il cruscotto silenziosamente.

Harry si lasciò cadere sul sedile di fianco a quello del conducente. Si spinse su gli occhiali e si strofinò stancamente gli occhi. Era venerdì e aveva già lavorato per otto ore di fila. Era surreale. Questo lavoro non era nemmeno compreso nella lista del Ministero riguardo ai lavori socialmente utili. Percy glielo aveva accennato quando al momento della sentenza, gli era stato comunicato che per il ministero delle forze magiche quel lavoro aveva gli orari perfetti per non interferire nelle sue mansioni da Auror. E Snape! Snape era stato graziato mentre era ancora al San Mungo ed era uscito di scena silenziosamente subito dopo. Harry suppose che avrebbe dovuto chiedersi dove fosse, cosa stesse facendo, considerate le circostanze della sua quasi-morte; ma erano stati anni difficili, ed Harry aveva avuto tante altre cose a cui pensare.

Con la coda dell’occhio guardò Snape, provando a riconoscere nell’uomo il suo ex professore, la spia, l’uomo di Dumbledore. L’ultima volta che lo aveva visto prima di allora era stato il giorno dopo la battaglia finale, dopo che Madama Chips lo aveva stabilizzato ad Hogwarts, e prima che fosse trasferito al San Mungo. Era rimasto seduto al suo capezzale per più di un’ora, fissando l’uomo privo di sensi, sentendosi colpevole, sollevato, ma soprattutto tanto, tanto stanco.

A parte l’uniforme, Snape non sembrava essere molto diverso da come lo aveva sempre visto.

Beh, questo non era del tutto vero. Sembrava più felice, forse. Anche se forse più felice non era la frase giusta. Più calmo? Più rilassato? Decisamente meno sull’attenti. 

E comunque perché _Snape_ era qui? Era stato graziato, era stato perdonato per un sacco di cose, ma _specificamente_ per l’uso dell’imperdonabile su Albus Dumbledore.

Qualcosa nel fatto che erano entrambi qui ora, in quelle uniformi viola accoppiate, li metteva, almeno nella mente di Harry, allo stesso livello. Aiutava il fatto che Snape non si stava comportando assolutamente come un suo professore, o anche solo come un suo superiore. Quindi Harry raccolse il coraggio e si arrischiò a chiedere la domanda che per lui era più importante.

“Quindi, perché hai chiesto di far domanda di amni… Whoa!!

Il bus si era lanciato in avanti, sfrecciando sul vecchio ciottolato stradale ad una velocità decisamente allarmante.

“Sinistra! Curva stretta a sinistra!” urlò Harry. Era ovviamente dell’opinione che Snape non potesse vedere la strada dall’enorme parabrezza di vetro.

“Chiamata a Shandwick Place e Manor Drive, Edinburgo, un adulto, priorità standard.”

Una voce – una voce familiare – risuonò da un punto imprecisato.

“Professoressa McGonnagal?”

“Al punto di apparizione di Edimburgo.” Snape svoltò bruscamente a sinistra e fissò nuovamente il cruscotto. Mentre Harry guardava, la bocca aperta per aver appena sentito la voce distintiva e scarna della Professoressa McGonnagal che riempiva il vano del conducente dell'autobus, Snape sbatté la mano sinistra su un grosso pulsante verde al centro del cruscotto.

“Auuuuuuuugggggghhhhhhhhhh!”

Harry non era contrario alla Materializzazione. La usava di frequente, infatti, in quanto metodo più veloce ed efficiente per viaggiare da un luogo magico ad un altro. Non la usava per fare una capatina da Tesco, o per andare in un cinema babbano dopo lavoro in tempo per incontrarsi con Hermione per lo spettacolo delle sei. Materializzarsi andava bene, se eri il Materializzatore, e non stavi guardando fuori dal finestrino di un gigantesco autobus viola a tre piani mentre la suddetta Materializzazione avveniva.

Ma ovviamente il bus si Materializzava da solo. Avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Era stato a bordo numerose volte, no?

Dunque, perché mentre giaceva disteso sul pavimento, aveva vomitato il Fish and Chips che si era mangiato velocemente dopo il lavoro?

Con difficoltà si mise in piedi, sbirciando il finestrino durante il processo.

Il suo stomaco si contorse e lui si aggrappò al palo delle scale per stabilizzarsi.

Dovevano essere a Edimburgo, perché ora stavano correndo tra i palazzi, e su un ponte appariva una nuova corsia per accomodare l’autobus.

“Potresti avvertirmi la prossima volta?” implorò Harry. Snape sorrise. O era un ghigno? In entrambi i casi, sembrava vagamente un maniaco.

“Stavo avendo le allucinazioni o era la voce della Professoressa McGonnagal?” Chiese Harry. Era collassato sul suo sedile e si stava guardando intorno in cerca della cintura di sicurezza. Che ovviamente non esisteva. Apparentemente, la sicurezza non era una priorità sul Nottetempo.

“Sei predisposto ad avere allucinazioni? Sentire voci nella tua testa?” Bofonchiò Snape mentre manovrava il bus in mezzo ad una rotatoria trafficata.

Harry lo fissò “Ti stai _divertendo_ , vero? A guidare questo affare? A guardarmi vomitare l’anima?”

“Difficilmente mi sono goduto l’ultima,” rispose Snape. Continuava a guidare consultando un pieghevole laminato con inserti stradali. Finalmente lo gettò dietro la sua spalla e tirò fuori la bacchetta. “Punta Shandwick e Manor,” disse. Appoggiò la bacchetta sul cruscotto e la osservò muoversi fino a puntare dietro di loro.

Nel momento in cui si fermarono all’angolo tra Shandwick e Manor, Harry era pronto ad abbandonare la nave. In modo permanente. Ma la donna che aspettava fuori era vistosamente incinta e stava ansimando affannosamente.

“Benvenuta sul Nottetempo, trasporto di emergenza per maghi e streghe in difficoltà,” inizio Harry. Aveva ripetuto questa frase a casa davanti allo specchio, e gli era venuta perfettamente. “Basta che puntiate la bacchetta, montiate a bordo e vi porteremo ovunque vogliate andare. Il mio nome è Harry e sarò il vostro bigliettaio per la nottata.” Raccolse la borsa della donna. “Ora, qual è la vostra destinazione questa sera…?”

“Veramente? VERAMENTE?” La donna lo scansò e salì il primo gradino fermandosi subito dopo e aggrappandosi al corrimano. Cominciò ad ansimare forte, espirando in piccoli soffi. Finalmente guardò di traverso Harry e montò sull’autobus. Harry la seguì a distanza di sicurezza. Lei collassò su uno dei letti.

Decise di non chiederle di fare il biglietto, pensando che lo avrebbe pagato lui stesso se avesse dovuto.

“Al San Mungo!” annunciò, infilò la testa dentro lo scompartimento del conducente. “E di corsa. Credo sia in travaglio.”

“VELOCE!”

L’autobus si lanciò in avanti.

“State superando il limite di velocità consigliato dalla segnaletica stradale.” Risuonò la voce della Professoressa McGonnagal. “Siete gentilmente pregati di diminuire la velocità o sarò costretta ad attivare il regolatore di velocità io stessa.”

“Abbiamo una donna in travaglio!” Protestò Harry. Stava aggrappato con entrambe le mani alla barra di emergenza per stabilizzarsi. Non sapeva dove guardare per risponderle. “E avevo capito che questa era una sosta con priorità standard!”

“Davvero? Oh, beh. Farete meglio a sbrigavi. Prova a trasfigurare una falce in una bottiglia di acqua calda.”

“Noi _abbiamo_ bottiglie di acqua calda,” disse Harry.

“Non le sono molto utili sullo scaffale, no?” disse Snape. Ma per il modo in cui gli era uscito poteva aver detto: “Beh, farai meglio a fargliene avere una, no?” Snape aveva esaurito le critiche? O il guidare l’autobus era così impegnativo che non riusciva ad essere sarcastico allo stesso tempo?

Harry si accigliò, ma si alzò per prendere una bottiglia di acqua calda per la loro passeggera. Aveva appena lasciato andare la sbarra di sicurezza quando Snape schiacciò ancora il bottone per la Materializzazione.

La transizione fu molto più delicata questa volta – O Snape stava migliorando o lo scomparto passeggeri era incantato diversamente da quello del conducente. Harry riuscì a portare una bottiglia rosso brillante di acqua calda alla quasi-neomamma, sentendosi terribilmente fuori luogo, solo per sentirsela scagliare sulla schiena proprio mentre stava tornando nella parte anteriore del bus.

“Ahi!”

Ovviamente la bottiglia si aprì rovesciandoglisi addosso e bagnandogli l’uniforme e i pantaloni.

Snape sembrò quasi allegro quando lo vide entrare, tutto bagnato, nella cabina. “Potter, se la nostra nottata continua così, potrei offrirmi volontario per fare alcune ore in più,” disse.

Ebbero altre due soste in aggiunta prima di poter arrivare al San Mungo. Dall’ospedale, salì un uomo vestito da cima a fondo con un camice verde lime dei guaritori. Aveva il cappuccio tirato su fino a coprirgli parte del viso.

“Destinazione?” chiese stancamente Harry. Era determinato a tenere il sorriso e si era convinto che le ore sarebbero volate e che questa sarebbe stata un’avventura, non una dura, dolorosa e stancante impresa. Questa risoluzione lo aveva lasciato nello stesso momento in cui aveva ceduto la cena al pavimento.

“Non ricordo,” disse l’uomo. Sembrò sorpreso. Si sedette sul letto e sprimacciò il cuscino. “Come mi chiamo, io?”

“Ma i biglietti sono su base chilometrica,” protestò Harry.” Come posso io…? Aspetti. Aspetti un attimo.” Qualcosa nella voce di quell’uomo gli era molto familiare. Si protese in avanti e tirò indietro il cappuccio dal viso dell’uomo.

Lockhart.

Harry indietreggiò, si girò e si rintanò all’interno della cabina proprio mentre Snape schiacciava il bottone di Smaterializzazione.

“Whooooooaaaaaaaa!”

Harry riuscì a stare in piedi durante la Smaterializzazione, aprendo gli occhi appena in tempo per vedere una cattedrale togliersi dalla loro strada.

“No! Torniamo al San Mungo! Era Gilderoy Lockhart quello che è appena salito!”

“Beh, è un tuo problema per ora,” disse Snape, sterzando per raddrizzare l’autobus in un parcheggio affollato. “Io non posso lasciare lo scompartimento del conducente.”

“Ma è matto!” Harry arrischiò un’occhiata dietro. Lockhart era uscito dal letto e stava andando verso le scale per il secondo piano.

“E allora perché lo hai fatto salire?” chiese Snape. Tirò il freno, mettendosi quasi in piedi mentre lo faceva, e inchiodarono bruscamente davanti ad un pub di paese. “Due qui,” disse. “Poi dobbiamo farne salire altri due prima…”

“Altri _due_?”

“Lascia la guida a me, Potter,” Disse Snape, guardandolo con aria critica. Il suo sguardo si soffermò un po’ più a lungo di quanto appropriato sul davanti dei pantaloni di Harry, mentre un lato della sua bocca si alzava a formare un sorriso divertito. “E tirati su la cerniera.”

La mano di Harry andò automaticamente alla patta dei suoi pantaloni, la quale era, alquanto imbarazzante, aperta. La sistemò e lanciò un’occhiataccia a Snape, poi si affrettò verso il marciapiede.

Entro un’ora, ogni letto era occupato, inclusi sei maghi che partecipavano ad un addio al celibato che utilizzavano il Nottetempo come mezzo designato (sobrio) e occupavano tutto un piano. Erano un gruppo allegro ma impegnativo, e tennero Harry occupato a scaldare bottiglie di acqua e a chiedergli di cambiare monete.

Si convinse che Snape si fosse perso più di una volta – non aveva trovato nessun altro motivo per cui erano finiti a girare per le vie di Ascot. A un certo punto, l’autobus era stato abbastanza silenzioso che era riuscito ad infilarsi nel compartimento del conducente per collassare sul sedile a fianco al conducente.

“Non abbiamo diritto ad una pausa?” chiese. Dondolò la testa stancamente quando l’autobus mancò di poco una mandria di mucche e sbandò verso un fienile.

“Certamente. Tu guidi per un po’ mentre io faccio il controllore,” suggerì Snape.

Harry girò il capo lentamente. Fissò Snape. Cercò di sopprimere un ghigno, ma fallì miseramente.

“Ti _diverti_ ,” accusò Snape.

“Siete a metà turno,” annunciò la voce all’altoparlante, che ora Harry _sapeva_ essere della professoressa McGonnagal. Infatti, mentre discuteva con Snape la prima volta che erano rimasti bloccati nel traffico di Piccadilly Circus, le era scappata qualche esclamazione nel suo tipico accento scozzese. “Cosa sta facendo ora Gilderoy, Harry?”

“Si è unito all’addio al celibato,” disse Harry. “Fino ad ora lo hanno sempre riportato indietro con loro dopo ogni pub.”

“Sto facendo del mio meglio per portarvi al San Mungo prima dell’ultima corsa,” disse lei.

“Sarebbe stato utile sapere che le persone che usano il Nottetempo di notte sono o ubriachi, o in travaglio o stanno scappando dal reparto psichiatrico dell’ospedale,” mormorò Harry.

“Oh, forza, Harry,” disse la voce risuonante della McGonnagal. “Ci sarà pure qualche pendolare ritardatario.”

“No,” disse. “Anche se su al secondo piano abbiamo una coppia di Manchester che è venuta solo per potersi fare una buona nottata di sonno, mentre la madre di lei sta a casa col bambino. Hanno provato a convincermi ad abbassare la tariffa visto che usano un letto solo. Gli ho detto che non avrebbero il problema di un bambino piagnucolante se fossero rimasti nei rispettivi letti tanto per cominciare.”

“Harry! Non lo hai fatto davvero!” la McGonnagal sembrò più divertita che scandalizzata.

Sorprendentemente, la seconda parte del turno volò via molto più velocemente della prima. A un quarto alle sei, la McGonnagal comunicò loro la loro ultima corsa, e alle sei precise, Snape parcheggiò l’autobus in una viuzza tra Warlock Alley e Court Cobston a Hogsmeade.

Harry zoppicò dietro a Snape. Era riuscito ad eseguire un incantesimo asciugante dopo l’incidente della bottiglia di acqua calda, ma aveva ancora la pelle irritata.

“Dobbiamo chiuderlo a chiave o che?” chiese. Aveva aggiornato il registratore di cassa mentre Snape scriveva il rapporto sul percorso della serata, e aveva dovuto aggiungere dodici galeoni di tasca sua per l’ammanco causato dall’aver dimenticato di far fare il biglietto ad ogni passeggero.

“E perché dovremmo farlo?” chiese Snape. “ _Impedire_ che qualcuno lo rubi?”

Harry sorrise. Gli piaceva questo Snape. Questo Snape non si lamentava – non molto, sembrava sinceramente compiaciuto nel guidare quella mostruosità, e non gli aveva urlato addosso con rabbia o derisione nemmeno una volta in tutto il turno. In un mondo Voldemort-free, Snape era _carino_?

“Forse dovremmo lasciarlo acceso,” suggerì.

Snape sogghignò.

“Vai a casa, signor Potter. Dormi un po’. Ho sentito che i sabati sono peggiori dei venerdì.” Guardò il bus un’ultima volta, scosse la testa, e si Smaterializzò.

ooOoo

A posteriori, probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto avere quella conversazione con Ron ed Hermione durante la loro solita cena del mercoledì di quella settimana.

Hermione, da parte sua, era affascinata dall’autobus in se stesso – alla magia che permetteva ad un oggetto inanimato di Smaterializzarsi da solo. Continuò ancora e ancora su come l’autobus succhiasse come un parassita la magia dal conducente e dai passeggeri, un concetto che fece venire i brividi ad Harry. Aveva un centinaio di domande -letteralmente. Beh, settantasette, comunque. Le aveva scritte a computer, stampate e gliele aveva mandate via gufo in serata.

Ron, d’altro canto, era molto più interessato ai passeggeri, e stranamente intrigato da Snape.

“Ma è _Snape_ , Harry, si è sempre tenuto molto in disparte dopo la battaglia – Percy ha detto che non si fa vedere in giro quasi da nessuno. Non ti chiedi cosa stia progettando di fare?”

“Lascia che abbia la sua privacy, Ron,” disse Hermione. “Certamente se l’è meritata – come Harry, per quel che vale. Non posso credere che abbiano dato a voi due un lavoro così _pubblico_. O che vi abbiano dato un lavoro del tutto – tu certamente non dovevi farti avanti, Harry, e Snape era già stato graziato.”

Harry le riservò l’occhiata. Ne avevano discusso per settimane prima che facesse la richiesta di Amnistia. Ron aveva pensato che fosse pazzo. Anche Hermione aveva voluto fare richiesta inizialmente, per aver escogitato il piano per entrare alla Gringott, anche se il piano non aveva incluso specificatamente l’uso della maledizione ~~di~~ Imperius.

“Va bene,” concesse lei. “Ma Snape _è_ stato graziato.”

“Glielo ho chiesto,” disse Harry mentre il cameriere portava il conto. Lasciarono che Hermione gestisse il tutto, come al solito. “Perché ha fatto richiesta per l’Amnistia. Ma non mi ha risposto.”

“Stai attento a quello che chiedi, Harry – potrebbe domandarti lo stesso.”

Harry strinse le spalle. “Non è ancora arrivato alla parte di fare domande,” disse. “È troppo impegnato a guidare.”

“Bastardo fortunato,” mormorò Ron. I suoi occhi si illuminarono improvvisamente, e si sporse in avanti. “Hey. Non credi che mi farebbe fare un giro di prova, vero?”

“Oh, certo Ron. Basta che passi questo venerdì sera. Magari puoi venire un po’ prima, così ti fa vedere come funziona. Poi lui andrà a bersi una pinta alla Testa di Porco mentre tu resti bloccato per un paio d’ore nella rotonda di Piccadilly Circus.”

Hermione lanciò un sorriso divertito in direzione di Harry. “Ron, ti sei dimenticato cosa è successo l’ultima volta che hai guidato un’auto?”

“E come potrei dimenticarlo? Tu me lo ricordi ogni volta che parliamo di comprare una macchina. Non puoi semplicemente lasciar perdere?”

E ora, durante il suo secondo turno sul Nottetempo, Harry stava saltando sul marciapiede fuori da un pub a Ottery St Catchpole, pronto con la sua battuta d’introduzione.

Erano stati chiamati per un gruppo di otto persone per trasportarli alla Testa di Porco a Hogsmeade.

“Oh no. No no no no NO.” Incrociò le braccia sul petto e si mise in mezzo per bloccare la porta.

“Servizio pubblico etc...,” disse George Weasley, sorridendo. “Ho paura che dovrai farci salire.”

Harry allargò le braccia e bloccò fisicamente la porta. George sorrise, e dietro di lui, Ron, Lee Jordan, Neville, Dean, e alcuni altri che Harry non aveva ancora identificato, esultarono.

“Nottetempo! Nottetempo! Harry lavora sul Nottetempo! Nottetempo! Nottetempo! Harry lavora…”

“Potter! Abbiamo una chiamata da Glasgow e siamo già in ritardo! Muoviti o ti lascio qui!”**

Il gruppo sul marciapiede indietreggiò come un sol uomo.

Harry ghignò.

“Ha,” disse, felice che la voce di Snape avesse ancora quell’effetto su di loro. Santo cielo – stava venendo salvato da Severus Snape.

Oh, giusto. Di nuovo.

Non aveva ancora raggiunto l’ultimo scalino che il gruppo del marciapiede si radunò. Fu preso e sollevato da dietro mentre il gruppo saliva sul bus e fu depositato sul primo letto. Un letto che era, sfortunatamente, già occupato da Mundungus Fletcher.

Li portarono da Ottery St. Catchpole a Hogsmeade a Diagon Alley a Godrics Hollow e indietro a Hogsmeade e poi fino a Bath.

Quasi nulla al mondo era meno divertente e più impegnativo che essere quello sobrio in una serata da pub.

George iniziò chiassosamente a cantare “La canzone dell’osteria” e presto tutto il bus cantò insieme a lui. Erano all’osteria numero 20 quando arrivarono al pub successivo, e in qualche modo si ricordarono i loro posti quando risalirono. Dopo il terzo bar, Dean e Lee improvvisarono una pole dance usando il palo del giroscale. E Ron riuscì ad intrufolarsi nello scomparto del conducente mentre Harry stava distribuendo cioccolata calda a una famiglia al secondo piano e contemplando la rimozione degli occhi dopo aver assistito alla pole dance. Snape colpì Ron con un ben piazzato Incarceramus, ed Harry lo trovò legato saldamente al sedile del passeggero e decise di lasciarlo lì per un po’.

Harry iniziò a farsi pagare il doppio dopo che rientrarono da Diagon Alley, il triplo quando approdarono a Bath.

Fu Snape stesso che li buttò fuori dal Nottetempo, davanti al Paiolo Magico alle tre di mattina e che mandò il suo Patronus a Molly e Arthur Weasley. Harry voleva abbracciarlo.

Alle sei di mattina, quando Snape guidò il bus nella solita viuzza, Harry era pronto a collassare. Collassò infatti, ridicola uniforme viola e tutto, su uno dei letti, fregandosene altamente delle lenzuola super-usate. Quando aprì gli occhi trovò Snape lì, ai piedi del letto, che lo fissava. Si guardarono l’un latro silenziosamente, processando, per diversi minuti prima che Snape dicesse qualcosa.

“Forse avresti dovuto spargere la voce che il Nottetempo è la prima scelta come veicolo per una serata da pub del week end, un po’ più vicino alla fine dei nostri turni di servizio qui, signor Potter.”

Harry alzò la testa per fissare Snape. Poi la lasciò ricadere indietro, sconfitto. “Ho menzionato a Ron l’addio al celibato della settimana scorsa. Di striscio. Una volta.”

“Per caso hai parlato con qualcun altro?”

Harry sospirò. Infilò una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni e ne tirò fuori un plico di fogli ripiegato.

“Hermione,” disse. Lanciò il malloppo verso Snape. “Aveva alcune domande riguardo al Nottetempo.”

Sentì Snape afferrare il plico e sfogliarlo.

“Hai degli strani amici, Signor Potter,” disse lui dopo un po’.

“Ma non mi dire,” rispose Harry. La testa gli faceva male. Gli occhi gli facevano male. Il cappello gli aveva appiattito i capelli. Se lo tolse e se lo posò sul petto, occhi ancora chiusi, piedi che penzolavano ai lati del letto. Avrebbe potuto dormire – proprio ora, proprio lì.

“Perché hai fatto richiesta di Amnistia, Signor Potter?” la voce di Snape, bassa e curiosa, gli giunse dall’alto. “Hai sconfitto Voldemort. Sei al di sopra di ogni reprimenda.”

Aspettò lì, anche se Harry non rispose immediatamente.

“Non sono al di sopra di ogni cosa,” rispose finalmente Harry. “E volevo che le persone lo sapessero.”

Si sedette, appoggiando i piedi a terra, fissando la punta dei suoi stivali. Guardò verso Snape. “E tu? Perché hai fatto richiesta? Eri già stato graziato.”

“Graziato - sì,” disse Snape. Si tolse il cappello viola e se lo mise sotto un braccio. “Ma non perdonato.” Lanciò un ultimo uno sguardo inquisitore a Harry, poi si girò e lasciò l’autobus.

Harry lo guardò andarsene, domandandosi come mai il perdono fosse una cosa così importante per un uomo come Severus Snape.

 _Un uomo come Severus Snape_.

Scrollò la testa. Stava diventando abbastanza ovvio che non conosceva per nulla Severus Snape.

ooOoo

Nei successivi due mesi, Harry ebbe modo di conoscere un po’ meglio Snape.

Lavorare sul Nottetempo, dopo i primi due fine settimana che avevano stabilito la loro routine, stando dietro alle istruzioni a dir poco inorganiche della McGonnagal, e imparando le scorciatoie della Gran Bretagna, anche se non esattamente piacevole, divenne meno oneroso. Discussero del problema dei festaioli ubriachi del sabato sera, e ora offrivano un servizio complementare di tè con un po’ di pozione di sobrietà** per buona misura. Calmò le cose in maniera sostanziale nel bus, e se la cosa era lievemente al di fuori del limite della legalità – drogarli senza consenso ecc. – Harry e Snape non lo dicevano.

I momenti preferiti di Harry durante quelle infinite notti erano i momenti di occasionale calma, quando non c’erano chiamate. Ciò succedeva quando l’ultimo passeggero scendeva dal bus e loro non venivano chiamati da un’altra parte a prenderne un altro.

A volte, erano entrambi esausti e quindi si mettevano a dormire. Uno di loro doveva stare in cabina ad ascoltare se c’erano nuove chiamate, ma presero a dormire a turno uno seduto in cabina e l’altro sdraiato su un letto più vicino alla porta.

Snape russava. Non forte, non con la bocca aperta, ma tranquillo, un basso borbottio, giusto forte abbastanza da farti capire che era veramente addormentato. Si toglieva sempre gli stivali quando dormiva, mettendoli uno vicino all’altro ai piedi del letto. Aveva sempre dei calzini neri addosso ai sui piccoli piedi, il pollice adagiato sotto l’indice. Harry disse a se stesso che non era affascinato dai piedi di Snape. Erano semplicemente la parte più esposta di Snape, e la più vicina a lui quando scendeva per prendere una boccata d’aria fresca. Comunque, li guardava molto di più di quanto guardasse, diciamo, il cartello NON FUMARE sulla parete, o il ragno che qualcuno aveva schiacciato su un finestrino.

Quando era il turno di Harry di dormire in cabina, e la voce della McGonnagal (meno entusiasta man mano che passavano le ore) risuonava per una nuova chiamata, svegliava Snape scuotendo l’anima di ottone del letto all’altezza dei suoi piedi. Lo aveva imparato dopo la prima volta che lo aveva scosso per la spalla.

Era finito di schiena ai piedi del letto, con Snape sopra di lui, la sua bacchetta pressata fermamente contro la gola di Harry, con le braccia bloccate in alto dalla presa ferma di una delle mani di Snape. L’uomo passava dallo stato addormento come un sasso, a sveglio al cento per cento in un batter d’occhio.

Si fissarono, naso contro naso, entrambi respirando forte, finché Snape sbatté le palpebre e si fece indietro quasi saltando in piedi.

Harry prese un respiro, cercando di calmare il suo battito cardiaco. Era stato spaventoso, ovviamente, ma stranamente eccitante. Coprì il suo disagio con una risata, e archiviò il pensiero per successive analisi.

“E _io_ dovrei essere l’Auror?” disse.

“È l’uniforme,” replicò Snape, troppo velocemente, indicando il tessuto di velluto di cotone viola. “Non puoi reagire come un Auror in _quella_.”

“Mi stai – mi stai dando una _scappatoia_?” disse Harry, sconvolto. Era rotolato sul lato opposto del letto, e stava lì in piedi, guardando Snape. _Questo_ Snape. Non il suo professore. Non la spia di Dumbledore. Questo… uomo.

“E ne aspetto una in cambio – al momento opportuno. La terrò di riserva,” disse Snape. “Anche se, davvero, un Auror dovrebbe saper di non dover toccare un Mangiamorte addormentato.”

Harry scosse la testa in un assenso, e guardò Snape sparire all’interno dello scomparto del conducente.

“Tu non sei un Mangiamorte,” se ne uscì. “Non più. Voldemort è morto.”

“E tu hai smesso di essere il Ragazzo Che È Sopravvissuto quando Voldemort è morto?” replicò Snape.

“Non è lo stesso,” mormorò Harry. Ma lasciò perdere.

ooOoo

Non sempre dormivano quando avevano dei tempi morti.

A volte sedevano sulle scale, uno sull’ultimo scalino coi piedi a terra, appoggiato all’indietro sui gomiti, e l’altro due scalini più sopra. All’inizio la conversazione versava sui passeggeri della nottata, o sull’enorme varietà di posti in Gran Bretagna in cui vivevano i maghi, o dove lavoravano, o bevevano, o si incontravano o dove discutevano. Città con nomi come RONZIO FASTIDIOSO o DIDIETRO SCADENTE, e BEL SENO. Non parlavano del passato – nemmeno un po’. Non menzionarono Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, o Voldemort, o la guerra, o il serpente.

Ma col tempo iniziarono a sentirsi più a loro agio, come succede a due persone che si ritrovavano in un piccolo posto per lunghi periodi di tempo. E lentamente, passo dopo passo, Harry iniziò a conoscere cose e lati di Snape – che era in affitto in un appartamento a Londra, che lavorava part-time come Mastro Pozionista per il San Mungo, occupando il resto del tempo lavorando su un progetto personale. Snape non forniva dettagli, e Harry non ne chiedeva. Harry, da parte sua, rivelò che viveva in una stanza sopra il negozio di scherzi di George a Diagon Alley, che c’era molta più burocrazia e carte da compilare di quanto si fosse aspettato nel suo lavoro da Auror, e che non era sicuro che sarebbe rimasto nel Corpo quando fosse tutto finito, ma meglio non dirlo a nessuno, non ancora comunque.

“Che cosa farai, allora?” chiese Snape, inarcando un sopracciglio verso Harry con interesse. Era in piedi sul marciapiede, fumando una sigaretta che aveva scroccato ad uno dei passeggeri. Fissò la sigaretta con sguardo critico, e sospirando la gettò, schiacciandola con lo stivale.

Harry, seduto sul secondo gradino stavolta, si corrucciò, tentando ancora di fare l’abitudine a questo nuovo Snape che faceva domande ordinarie, appariva interessato alle cose, e che metteva il muso invece di imprecare quando la McGonagall li rispediva dentro Londra dopo una gita attraverso il paese. Era particolarmente stanco oggi, dopo un turno di dodici ore di piantonamento, e si sentiva scontroso.

“Non lo so – vivere della mia fama, forse? Fare interviste? Arruolarmi come mascotte del Ministero?”

Una strana occhiata si fece largo sulla faccia di Snape, e fissò Harry con uno sguardo calcolatore. Harry non batté ciglio. Finalmente il viso di Snape si rilassò in quello che sembrò un sorriso.

Ad Harry cominciava proprio a piacere quel sorriso. Gli faceva qualcosa, qualcosa di inaspettato. Si spostò un poco, e guardò Snape.

“La mia piccola farsa è finita più di tre anni fa, Potter. Credo di poter affermare che tu non voglia aggrappartici più di quanto lo voglia io.” Passò accanto ad Harry ed entrò nell’autobus, stringendogli la spalla con una mano mentre lo faceva. Le sue ultime parole furono sussurrate, quasi melodiche.

“Harry, rilassati.”

Harry sedette lì, fissando la calma della notte, sentendosi giovane e sciocco. Riconobbe che Snape non sapesse che gli ci era voluto un intero anno per rimettersi insieme dopo la Guerra. Per piangere i morti. Per celebrare la vittoria. Per contemplare il suo futuro. Per studiare e prendere i suoi M.A.G.O.

Tutto quel tempo, e quello che era passato da allora. Tutto ciò che aveva imparato, quanto era cresciuto.

Niente – niente – ebbe più senso di quella parola.

 _Rilassati_.

Snape lo aveva fatto, ovviamente.

“Chiamata a Liverpool,” esordì Snape.

“Odio Liverpool,” si lamentò Harry, mentre si alzava e si univa a Snape nello scomparto del conducente. “Entrano sempre cantando canzoni dei Beatles.”

“Non lo fanno,” disse Snape. “E Liverpool è la mia fermata preferita. Il Nottetempo non risalta molto vicino agli autobus del Tour del Magnifico Mistero.”

Snape mise in moto l’autobus.

“In realtà,” iniziò Harry mentre Snape uscì in una delle strade principali della città, “Sto pensando di vedere il mondo – magari un giro con lo zaino per il continente. Un anno – forse due. E poi – chi lo sa?”

“Pianificare per due anni è adeguato,” disse Snape. L’autobus stava accelerando sbandando un po’ sulla strada ciottolosa che era parallela alla linea ferroviaria. “Forse, una volta visto il mondo, saprai cosa ti aspetta dopo.”

“Quando è che sei diventato così saggio?” chiese Harry, aggrappandosi alla sbarra del bus proprio mentre questi sbandava nella campagna verso una qualche zona fuori Liverpool lungo la M62.

“Quando hai iniziato a notarlo?” rispose Snape.

Harry mantenne gli occhi sulla strada davanti a loro, e non provò a nascondere un sorriso.

ooOoo

Harry e Severus diventarono una notizia vecchia sul Nottetempo prima di quanto avrebbero potuto immaginarsi. Non molti passeggeri riuscivano a dare un’occhiata al conducente, ovviamente gli altri cominciarono a riconoscere Harry sempre meno spesso al momento di saltare sul marciapiede per accoglierli.

“Devono essere gli occhiali,” dichiarò una mattina sul presto, appena prima di finire il turno, togliendoseli e pulendo le lenti con l’interno della maglia dell’uniforme; avevano una nuova montatura che aveva comprato nell’ultimo periodo.

“Forse,” disse Snape. “O potrebbe anche essere che stai vestendo un’uniforme di velluto di cotone viola che abbassa il tuo QI di venti punti e dimezza il tuo vocabolario, e che il culo di nessuno, nemmeno il tuo, sta bene in viola.”

“Hey!” protestò Harry, allungò il collo all’indietro come a dare un’occhiata al detto sedere. Scosse la testa e si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso. Sospirò. “Hai ragione, mi sta malissimo.”

“Io sminuisco la tua intelligenza e il tuo sedere e tu ti allunghi all’improvviso per guardartelo ma ignori l’insulto all’intelligenza?”

Harry ghignò. “Il tuo culo non sembra affatto male in viola,” disse.

“Non puoi neanche vederlo il mio culo. Ci sono seduto sopra.”

Harry si rilassò. “È quasi liberatorio, se capisci che intendo. Che le persone non mi riconoscano, qui.”

“Si tratta solo di aspettative,” rispose Snape. “Nessuno si aspetta che tu lavori sul Nottetempo.”

“Come _diavolo_ è riuscito il Ministero a tenere tutta la faccenda sotto silenzio, proprio non lo capisco,” disse Harry, scuotendo la testa.

“O i tuoi amici,” disse Snape, girando seccamente a destra tagliando in mezzo ad una piazza del mercato. Diversi banchetti si tolsero di mezzo mentre il bus attraversava il marciapiede principale e tornava in corsia.

Harry sorrise. “Tu non conosci i miei amici,” disse. “Non davvero. Sono piuttosto bravi a non parlare – ci proteggiamo le spalle a vicenda.”

Snape sbuffò. “I miei si preoccupavano solo di sé stessi.”

Harry arrischiò un’occhiata a Snape. Aveva parlato in modo così casuale. E aveva parlato al passato. Come se quegli amici non fossero più tali. Riconsiderò le parole di Snape, le rigirò nella sua testa rispetto a quello che sapeva di Severus Snape, e arrischiò un commento. Giocandosi il tutto per tutto.

“Forse devi farti dei nuovi amici, allora,” suggerì Harry. “Sono abbastanza utili, soprattutto quando non hai molto a livello familiare.”

“Quando è che sei diventato così saggio?” rispose Snape, guardando fuori dal finestrino laterale per nascondere un sorriso.

“Quando è che tu hai iniziato a notarlo?” ribatté Harry.

E così si misero a ridacchiare, gli scarti più famosi della Guerra Magica, vestiti di velluto viola, all’interno di un autobus viola a tre piani, anonimi come non sarebbero mai più stati.

ooOoo

“Forse un servizio di limousine Magico?” suggerì Harry tre settimane dopo. Era un’ora piena prima dell’inizio del turno, e aveva portato Fish and Chips per entrambi.

“Un’alternativa al Nottetempo per maghi d’alta classe?” disse Snape. “VIP?”

“Non era questo che intendevo,” disse Harry con un sospiro. Aveva i piedi sul cruscotto, il cibo in grembo.

“I Malfoy?”

“Questo è esattamente ciò che _non_ intendevo. Solo che – beh, è qualcosa in cui siamo bravi. Qualcosa come il Nottetempo. Tu conosci le strade, e Merlino sa che abbiamo montato e smontato il motore di Smaterializzazione così tante volte da saperne costruire uno ad occhi chiusi.”

“Forse un autobus con uno scopo preciso – qualcosa di più piccolo del Nottetempo. Più discreto.”

“Potremmo organizzare un bus con letti e tende e gestire un hotel su ruote,” suggerì Harry. “Forse affittare i letti a ore per quelle persone che hanno bisogno di fare un pisolino tra un’attività e l’altra.”

“Non credo che attrarremmo la giusta clientela.” Snape era seduto a gambe incrociate sul sedile del conducente, rivolto verso Harry, il cappello adagiato sul retro della testa. Alzò un sopracciglio, guardando Harry con intenzione.

“Harry rimase scioccato, poi rise e arrossì. “Ma è legale?” chiese. Sogghignò. “Potrebbe essere redditizio.”

“È disturbante,” disse Snape, scuotendo la testa mentre il rossore scemava dal viso di Harry, anche se continuò sorridendo. “Considerare un cambio di carriera così in là nella mia vita. Anche nel breve tempo in cui sono stato preside, ero pur sempre un Mastro Pozionista.”

“Non ti piace lavorare per il San Mungo,” gli ricordò Harry. “Ti piace la tua ricerca. Ma hai bisogno di un introito per vivere mentre la completi.” Lo disse con così tanta familiarità e sicurezza che una persona che avesse origliato avrebbe potuto dire che quei due erano amici da un bel po’ di tempo.

“E davvero non ti interessa cosa penseranno i tuoi amici quando ti ritirerai? Rinunciare ad una promettente carriera da Auror per bighellonare per il continente con Severus dannato Snape?”

“Bighellonare?” sogghignò Harry. Tirò fuori un piede e picchiettò la gamba di Snape con la punta del suo stivale. “Questo suona molto più divertente e meno pericoloso del mio attuale lavoro.”

“Sei un idiota.” Snape tirò su una patatina e la guardò torvamente. “Verde, Potter. Mangi mai qualcosa di verde?”

“Gelato al pistacchio. E carote.”

“Devo constatare l’ovvio?” Snape strizzò gli occhi a una patatina un po’ bruciacchiata prima di mettersela in bocca.

“E va bene. Non sono verdi. Ma sono verdure. Mi piace il succo di zucca, la torta di zucca, il cavolo – aspetta! Il cavolo è verde!” Guardò Snape con aria trionfante, e abbassò subito gli occhi, avendo colto Snape a fissarlo.

Snape scosse la testa. “O viola. Anche se la zucca non è una verdura.”

“Mmmh?” Harry inarcò un sopracciglio, poi scrollo le spalle. “Devo essermi perso questa spiegazione a Erbologia.”

“Dovrei renderlo il mio obiettivo personale di ripassare tutto il curriculum di studi di Hogwarts,” disse Snape.

“Non sprecare tempo,” rispose Harry. “Hermione ha cominciato un sacco di tempo fa.”

ooOoo

“Se veramente lo faremo…” Harry alzò lo sguardo dalla mappa che stavano studiando entrambi. Erano inginocchiati uno per lato del primo letto del bus, mezzora prima dell’inizio del turno. “Noi lo _stiamo_ per fare, vero?”

“Abbiamo entrambi rassegnato le rispettive lettere di dimissioni. Io ho subaffittato il mio appartamento, abbiamo comprato le biciclette e una tenda magica. Hai parlato dei tuoi piani ai Weasley e al resto dei tuoi amici. Cos’è che ti fa pensare che questo viaggio _non_ avverrà?”

“Niente. No, non è questo che intendevo. Io avrei qualcosa da dirti, che ho bisogno di dirti, ma che non è necessario che tu sappia se noi non facciamo davvero questa avventura. Insieme, voglio dire.”

Severus lo guardò, togliendo gli occhi dal Belgio e fissandoli su Harry.

“Abbiamo lavorato insieme per quasi quattro mesi in questo autobus. Ti ho sentito russare e parlare mentre dormivi. Ho odorato i tuoi piedi puzzolenti ogni volta che ti sei tolto gli stivali e hai appoggiato i piedi al cruscotto. Discuti con me la definizione di verdura e se il numero delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono debba essere aumentato. Ti mordi il labbro inferiore quando sei agitato, ti scoli bevande babbane che ti fanno ruttare e ti tagli regolarmente quando ti radi. Quali altre cose devo sapere di te?”

“Che mi piacciono gli uomini?” disse Harry, guardando il viso di Severus mentre lo diceva. “Perché potrebbe saltare fuori, visto che stiamo pianificando di passare insieme il prossimo anno facendo escursioni per l’Europa e condividendo la tenda?”

“Harry,” disse Snape scuotendo la testa, “Ti ho detto che _parli nel sonno_.”

Harry strizzò gli occhi. Diventando di una imbarazzante sfumatura di rosso.

“Lo sapevi,” disse, tirando un lungo sospiro.

“Certo che lo sapevo”

“E…?”

Severus rise. “Anche io sono gay, Signor Potter. Penso che difficilmente avrei pensato di girovagare un anno con lo zaino in spalla per l’Europa insieme a te se non lo fossi.”

“E mia madre?”

“E Ginny Weasley?”

Harry lo fissò. Poi sorrise. Poi corrucciò le sopracciglia. Poi sorrise di nuovo.

Snape si sporse verso di lui e gli mise le mani sulla schiena. Le sue dita si soffermarono, salirono, gli accarezzarono i capelli alla base del collo.

“Respira, Harry. Respira.”

Harry respirò. Respirò mentre sentiva le dita alla base del collo spingersi in alto, accarezzandogli la testa, tirandolo inequivocabilmente in avanti. Respirò mentre le labbra di Snape si poggiarono sulle sue, sorprendentemente morbide, senza dubbio più esperte. Si dimenticò di respirare mentre approfondivano il bacio, mentre con l’altra mano Severus lo tirava finché non giunsero lentamente al letto, collassando insieme sopra le mappe e le guide turistiche.

E non una volta – neanche una - Harry pensò _Porca miseria sto baciando il professor Snape. Sto baciando Snape!_

“Non posso credere che ti sto finalmente baciando,” Harry sospirò mentre baciava e stuzzicava con la bocca le cicatrici che c’erano ancora sul collo di Severus. Rabbrividì mentre Severus gli baciava un orecchio, poi catturò ancora la sua bocca, baciandolo con labbra e lingua, incorniciandogli il viso con abili mani, baciandolo ancora.

Si tirò Harry addosso, palpeggiandogli il sedere. Era meglio di tutto ciò che Harry si era immaginato, anche meglio visto il letto sotto di loro. Andò incontro a Severus, dimenticandosi per un momento dov’erano mentre le mani di Severus premevano ancora contro i suoi glutei.

“Merlino, Harry, il tuo culo è così fottutamente…”

“Ahem.”

Le mani fermarono il delizioso massaggio che stavano facendo, ghiacciate sul suo sedere mentre entrambi girarono la testa verso la porta.

Snape si alzò goffamente in piedi.

“Minerva. Cosa ti porta qui?”

“Vi ho riportato una chiamata per Mold cinque minuti fa e non ho avuto nessuna risposta. Sono felice di sapere che nessuno di voi due è morto, ucciso da un brigante.”

Harry resistette all’impulso di sotterrarsi sotto il letto. Invece prese un respiro per darsi forza, si alzò e affrontò la sua ex Capocasa.

“Briganti? Davvero Minerva. Criminali, forse. Malviventi abbastanza stupidi che abbiano l’impudenza di sfidare me o Harry. O forse fumi tossici. Lavoriamo su questo affare da quattro mesi e non ci siamo ancora convinti che non sia una creatura senziente in se stessa.”

Lei lo fissò, poi passò ad Harry, poi di nuovo a Severus. Aveva un’espressione stranissima. Le sue labbra stavano tremando. Sembrava avesse qualcosa di vivo che si dimenava per uscire dalla sua bocca e che lei stava tentando disperatamente di fermare.

Snape fece un passo avanti. “Minerva – che c’è che non va?”

“Professoressa McGonnagal?”

Un suono – da qualche parte tra un rantolo e una risata strozzata – le uscì dalla bocca. Si piegò in avanti, tenendosi lo stomaco, poi collassò sopra il letto, lacrime agli occhi per le risate.

Harry apprezzò molto il fatto che Severus non avesse provato a coprire quello che stavano facendo quando era arrivata. Non che uno dei due avesse una chance di nascondere le loro prominenti erezioni con quei ridicoli pantaloni aderenti di velluto di cotone.

“Viola!” se ne uscì lei alla fine.

Harry sperò davvero che il suo cuore reggesse lo shock. Odiava pensare che morisse con quella particolare immagine incisa sul retro delle retine.

ooOoo

**Nottetempo Spaccato**

_13 Aprile, 2002_ A circa le undici di sera di sabato, il Nottetempo ha sofferto gravi danni quando si è spaccato in una tentata Smaterializzazione da Aberdeen a Dumfries. Il conducente di turno, Signor Ronald Weasley di Ottery St Catchpole, e il controllore, suo fratello George Weasley, di Londra, sono stati localizzati fuori Carlisle. Entrambi hanno riportato ferite lievi, sono stati curati e rilasciati dal San Mungo. Lo scomparto passeggeri, comprese le sedici persone presenti, è atterrato in sicurezza in mezzo alla trafficata rotatoria di Edimburgo, sopra la statua di Horazio Nelson. Gli Obliviatori del Ministero sono stati chiamati sulla scena, poiché gli incantesimi dell’autobus che sono comandati da un operatore, sono andati distrutti quando il Nottetempo si è Spaccato. _Vedi l’inserto fotografico, Pagina A6 - Inchiesta alle pratiche di assunzione del Ministero, Pagina A9_

“Smettila di ridere.”

Il viso di Severus si contorse mentre provava, senza successo, a reprimere una risata.

“Non sto scherzando – questa è una cosa seria! Ron si è ferito – qualcuno avrebbe potuto _morire_!”

“Hai ragione. Ma non è successo. La ferita più grave è quella all’ego di Horazio Nelson.” Scorse fino all’inserto fotografico a Pagina A6. Avrebbero guardato le foto insieme.

“Basta. Smettila di ridere. Sono serio.” Harry si girò verso Severus e gli coprì la bocca con le mani. Severus lo morse giocosamente e Harry si sporse per baciarlo.

Harry pensava che non si sarebbe mai stancato di baciare Severus. L’uomo aveva inventiva in ogni aspetto della sua vita, anche di più nel sesso rispetto a pozioni. Perché _diavolo_ aveva pensato che il progetto personale di ricerca di Severus riguardasse pozioni? Venne fuori che l’uomo stava scrivendo la parte relativa al sesso tra uomini di una nuova Guida al Sesso Babbana. Dal loro primo bacio quella notte sul Nottetempo, avevano ripassato otto dei dodici capitoli che Severus aveva scritto.

“Cos’altro dice l’articolo?” chiese Severus, collassando all’indietro sul letto di fianco a Harry. Fissò la foto dove tre quarti di un Nottetempo di un vistoso viola stava stranamente appoggiato sopra ad una larga statua al di sopra di una zampillante fontana.

“Stanno cercando un nuovo conducente,” disse Harry. Sorrise. “Sembra che l’ultimo non abbia funzionato.”

“Troveranno qualcuno,” disse Severus. Rotolò sulla schiena tirando Harry sopra di lui.

“Sì,” rispose Harry. “non puoi ancora prendere quel lavoro. Abbiamo ancora quattro capitoli da rivedere.”

E senza indugi, si lanciarono al capitolo nove ( _I Giocattoli Non Sono Per Bambini_ ), Nottetempo completamente dimenticato.

Fine


End file.
